Sasshamaru
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Love InuYasha? Then hope You'll love this. Sesshomaru and InuYasha live a happy life in the feudal era with all their friends! Contains spanking and other punishment some abuse dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains spanking If you do not like do not read. Also I do not own Inuyasha the only part that's mine is Sasshamaru! So hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hi I'm Sasshamaru! I was named after my brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I look a lot like my brothers too. I'm shorter than them with long straight silver hair like my oldest brother

Sesshomaru but I have dog ears like Inuyasha's. I've lived with my brother's since I was born never knowing my father. My mother was only with me until I was about two so I

didn't really know her either. I have the same mother as Inuyasha which makes me a half-demon also. Unfortunately my oldest brother Sesshy doesn't see that as a good thing. I

try every day to train and be as strong as him but I'm not the best fighter yet. I just wish he'd see me as less of a disgrace to him. I tend to get into trouble a lot around here even if

I try not to. I live in the feudal era with my brothers. I get passed back and forth between the two of them a lot. They both train me and try to teach me new things. They can be

really strict especially when it comes to their lessons. When I'm with Inuyasha we are accompanied by Kagome Miroku Sango and Shippo. When I'm with Sesshomaru we are also

accompanied by rin now. Jaken has been with us too. Inuyasha's friends help me train and punish me a lot too. Kaen mainly just gets me into trouble a lot he's a snitch.

Also like my brother I have a Necklace around my neck too. His is sit boy and Mine is down girl.

* * *

I remember this first time I met Miroku. Flashback- I was coming back from my time with my eldest brother but he didn't bring me back this time I went alone. I happened to run into

Miroku. The lecherous monk started flirting with me right away. "Hi miss what is your name?" He asked reaching out for one of my hands. I slipped mine into his gently. "Sasshamaru."

I answered blushing. I kept my hood up so he couldn't see my ears or hair. " Miroku pulled me closer as I blushed more. "This human has no idea what he's himself into."

I thought. "SASSHAMARU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Inuyasha asked rushing towards us. "Oh no run!" I whispered frantically. "InuYasha I was just...

He...nothing I'm sorry." I stammered. He glared at the human. "Miroku this is my little sister Sasshamaru." He said after a minute and pulled off my hood. Miroku gasped. "I'm so

sorry Inuyasha I didn't know." He said. "Just forget about this." Inuyasha said. "You know him?" I asked confused. "Yes we met earlier this week." Miroku said. "Miroku didn't know

better but you did Sasshamaru!" InuYasha yelled dragging me by my wrist. He was so pissed. "Inuyasha please I'm sorry!" I whined. He threw me down on the ground beside Kagome.

"Just stay there and shut up your lucky I don't spank you right now!" He yelled. I shuttered and looked down. "Answer me when I tell you something!" He yelled turning around

towards me. "Yes Inuyasha-s!" I said quickly. "Go get every one lunch now." He said slowly. I nodded getting up quickly taking any chance I could to get out of there. I really didn't want

to spend so much time catching fish though so I crept quietly into the town. I casually walked past Lady Kaede's house stealing a basket of fish that was sitting outside. Then ran swiftly

back through the trees. "Here you go sir." I said setting it down. "Where'd you get this?" He asked angrily. "From the river duh where else can you get fish from they need to

breathe under water." I said sarcastically. "Oh really?" He asked dumping the fish on the ground and holding up the basket. "Then I suppose this was in the river too." He chided.

"Um I... Someone must have left-" He threw the basket down and grabbed me by my kimono. It was red like Inuyasha's it was made from the fire rat and reached just down to the tops

of my knees. I yelped. "Don't you dare... lie to me." He said slowly. "I'm sorry I stole it! I stole it!" I yelled frantically. "From who?" He growled. "Lady Kaede it was outside her door!"

I yelled. His hand collided forcefully with my face. Smack! I fell to the ground hard with tears in my eyes. He picked me up and carried me to a stump nearby grabbing a switch from

the tree. "No InuYasha-sama! Please I'm sorry Please!." "Shut up Sasshamaru!" InuYasha said pulling up my kimono. "Please at least not bare please! And with your hand please!"

I begged. "You stole from the village and lied to me!" Swat! Swat! "You never ever lie to me!" Swat! Swat! "I'm sorry I won't" "Oww!" I whined again as he let the switch hit me

again. ""Let it happen again!" "Oww Please!" I begged. "Plus you deserve this for what happened earlier too!" He said continuing. swat! swat! swat! He finally stopped and threw

the branch aside helping me up. He placed me on his lap and I buried my head in his shoulder. "I'm so sooo sorry!" I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back. Flashback over...

* * *

This is an example of one of the many times I've been punished by Inuyasha. In the future chapters you will read many more of these situations. So hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Great I was just informed that I will be traveling with Miroku to his master's house. Just the two of us...When we finally got to his Master's has I was already in a bad mood. Why couldn't

I be with one of my brother's now couldn't the monk take care of himself? I laid in a nearby tree as they talked. Apparently we had to stay here a few days and help him out. Also I

was warned by InuYasha that I better listen to them and get some training time in. Right now all I wanted to do was get some quiet time with the inside of my eyelids. "Sasshamaru

come on we have work to do!" Miroku called a couple minutes later. "I'm fine thanks." I mumbled. "Sasshamaru you better get down here this instant!" Miroku called. "Or what? You

can't climb trees." I said sarcastically trying to look confident even though I was extremely scared of what the monk might do. "Now Sasshamaru!" He yelled angrily. I jumped at the

change of tone in his voice. "Fine." I said jumping down beside him. Smack! He hit me with his shakujou staff. "Oww what the hell Miroku?" Smack! "And that one's for swearing."

He said. "Damn you." I muttered. "What was that?" He asked. 'Nothing sir! Nothing so what are we doing?" I asked trying to change the subject. "You will be cleaning master's house.

I have to go run some errands but I'll be back." He said. "What do I look like a fucking made?" I muttered. Smack! "Oww sorry! sorry!" I pleaded. "Get to work if he gives me a bad

report you're in for it got it?" He asked. "whatever." I really didn't feel like being the stupid old guy's maid so I decided to test Miroku's patience. As soon as he left I laid on the

steps beside the old guy. "You're supposed to be cleaning." He said. "So? Like I'm going to listen to him. I may have dog ears but I'm not a damn puppy Okay?" I said smugly. "Hmph."

He walked into the house and I stayed there. I ended up falling asleep. I woke up a couple hours later with a sharp pain in my head. "Ow!" I yelled jumping up. An angry Miroku

stood towering over me. "Umm...I..." "Save it!" He yelled. I whimpered he was definitely mad. I looked down at the ground. "I'm guessing the old man told you everything huh?" I

asked guiltily. "Yup." He answered. "Let's go we're going for a walk." "Yes sir." I said following him a little nervously. Once we were a while away from the house he turned around.

I stopped quickly. "Don't ever disrespect me or my master that way do you understand me!" He yelled. I flinched back. "Y-yes yes sir yes Miroku-Sama!" I said quickly. He glared at

me and grabbed my wrst. "W-What are you doing?" I asked shakily. He threw me on the ground and started hitting me with the staff. I cried and yelped as each hit landed all over

my body forcefully. "Oww Please I'll clean I swear!" I yelled. "Yeah you're going to apologize to him too." He said. "I will ow please! stttoooopppp!" I cried out. He finally stpped after

a few more harsh hits and began dragging me back to the house. I tried to wipe the tears away quickly. The old man was waiting for us. Miroku cleared his throat. "Now Sasshamaru!"

He warned. I jumped. "I'm sorry old ma- I mean...um...Miroku's master I'm sorry!" I said quickly bowing. "Please forgive me." I begged. "Sounds like you two had a very effective

walk." The old man chuckled. Miroku joined him. I scowled at them angrily but didn't move. "I forgive you pup." He said. I growled. Smack! "Ow! Come on now he's asking for it!" I

yelled. Smack! "Oww okay I'm sorry! I'll go clean." I said walking into the house. Jeez Sesshomaru would never put up with this crap from humans so why should I have to! I

thought angrily. (Sorry this one's so short but I already have future chapters In my head so don't worry there's a lot more coming!)


	3. Chapter 3

I was exhausted by the time I was done cleaning the old man is a such a pig. Damn them Bastards for putting me threw this. At least I can finally sleep. I walked outside Miroku and

his master were sitting on the porch talking. "I'm done." I muttered as I walked by eager to make it to that tree. "Sasshamaru." Miroku called. I whimpered and kept walking.

"Sasshamaru I know you heard me I suggest you get back here now." I whimpered again but turned around. "Yes?" "We have to train." "But I..." "Don't fight me just come on." I

moaned and reluctantly followed him. We stood facing eachother in front of the porch. (I have a bow and a sword I am training to be a fighter and a priestess.) "Since you don't have

your weapons with you we are just going to work on fighting without them." He said. "So this is why I couldn't bring my weapons that figures." I muttered. I dazed off wondering

about what Sesshomaru and InuYasha were doing right now. Then out od nowhere Bam! I smacked the ground hard. "Ow what the hell Miroku!" I yelled angrily. "You should have

been paying attention." He said smiling as his master laughed. "Damn you." I said brushing myself off. "Sasshamaru."Miroku said warningly. "No please I didn't mean it." I said

quickly. "Just pay attention to your training." He said. I lunged forwards and I stepped aside just in time. "Good." He said. "Now that I have your attention we can

begin." We worked on random dodging movements and defense techniques. It would have been so embarassing if Sesshomaru saw me right now. I prayed that he wouldn't and tried

to stay focused. Afterwards I sat on the ground tracing random lines in the dirt with my nails. Miroku showed me how to draw a couple words. He went inside and came back out

carrying something. I flinched immediately when I realized what it was. "Umm Miroku what's going on?" I asked hesitantly. "We're leaving." He answered. "But I thought we were

staying for a couple days." I said. "Nah we have to be with the rest of the group by tomorrow that's the night of the full moon."He answered. "I forgot about that." I said. "Yeah

InuYasha and you go back to your human phase tomorrow night." I nodded him and followed as we walked down the trail greatful we didn't have to run yet. "Why are you being so

quiet all of a sudden?" Miroku asked. "I-Well...I just...Why are you carrying that?" I asked. "You know what this is?" He asked surprised holding the cane up. I flinched away from it

whimpering. "Sesshomaru found one of those things and used it on me before when I was with him a lot because InuYasha was bound to the tree... You're ot planning on using it

on me are you?" I asked. "Not unless you give me a reason to. Maybe in the future." He answered. I nodded and continued following him. I tried not to talk so I wouldn't anger him.

We ran the rest of the way and caught up with the group in a couple hours. I could smell InuYasha's scent really close but didn't see him. He jumped down from the trees landing in

front of me. "So how'd it go?" InuYasha asked. "I'm so sorry InuYasha please forgive me!" I begged. He grabbed me by my arm pulling me next to him. "That bad?" He asked Miroku.

I waited as Miroku told him everything that happened. "But see I did clean and I apologized and I also did okay on my training." I said trying to convince him. "Yeah After you finally

paid attention. I told you I didn't want one bad report didn't I?" InuYasha asked. "Yes Onii-sama." I fearfully answered. He dug his nails into my arm. "Ack!" I moaned. "Pllleeeaaassseee."

I whined. "You have more training to do lets go." He said pulling me into the middle of the field with the rest of the group. Miroku sighed and followed smiling when he saw Sango.

I however wasn't nearly as glad to see Sango. She glaringly walked up to me. Smack! She smacked me across my face hard. Man she hit hard! "Ow!" I whined. "You never have the

right to disrespect Miroku that way!" She lectured. "I know I know I'm sorry." I said. "Hmph." She walked away. Great second hmph today. "Kagome come here." InuYasha said. "Coming!"

Kagome called following us. "I want you to work with her and her bow." He explained handing me my bow. "Any time she misses that tree give her the down command." Inuyasha

said. "That's a little harsh InuYasha don't you think?" She asked. "She deserves it besides she's my sister and I will discipline her however I see fit she's getting off easy aren't you?"

He asked digging his claws into my arm more. I gasped. "Yes Onii-sama." I answered. He let go of my arm causing me to gasp again. The blood ran down slowly. "Lets get you

bandaged up first." Kagome said. I nodded I hated being bandaged but I wasn't going to argue any further today. She took a bottle of the cleaning alcohol out of her bag. "No please

not that!" I whispered frantically. "Please it burns to much!" I begged. "Deal with it think of all of this as part of your punishment. Be glad I'm not doing it this time." InuYasha said. I

felt tears coming to my eyes. "Yes Onii-sama." I was glad it was Kagome she was a lot gentler with me. I winced as the cold rag dampened with the stinging fluid touched my arm. I

looked away trying not to cry. "Alright it's over lets go." SHe said once she tied the bandage tightly around the upper part of my arm. I nodded and walked over to the tree

reluctantly. "Just relax and breathe out when you shoot." She instructed. I nodded and pulled back as far as I could before releasing. I smiled out of relief when the arrow hit the

tree. "Don't get cocky that's just the first one." InuYasha said. I nodded. I was able to get four in a row. Until "Down girl." Kagome said and I was yanked painfully to the groung. I

moaned and got up slowly. Stupid fifth arrow! "InuYasha how many do I hav to get to hit the tree?" I asked. "One hundred." He answered. My mouth dropped open uncontrollably.

"Okay and I'm at four." I said. I aimed up a little higher so the arrows were no longer hitting the same exact spot. By the time I had 99 hits I was already pulled to the ground at least

thirty times. It was so painful. I was glad in between when I got breaks to go retrieve the arrows. I pulled back again. The arrow soared to the left of the tree. "Down girl." Kagome

said again. I hit the ground painfully. It took me three more times and down girl commands to make it. I was so relieved when I was finally done that I collapsed to the ground out

of exhaustion this time. I laid there smiling and was happy to see when I looked over that InuYasha and every one was smiling back at me with approval.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't get to cocky. You sure did miss alot." InuYasha said. "Oh come on let her have her moment she deserves it." Sango said. "Hmph." We heard as every one turned to look. "I

agree with my little brother on this one." Sesshomaru said. I got up quickly running to him but keeping my head down. "I'm sorry sir. I'll try harder next time. Promise." I said

nervously looking up to see the expression on his face. It was blank but he nodded once at me. "It's great to see you Onii-sama." I whispered quietly. "It's been a couple weeks." I

said. "I had some errands to run if it's any of your concern." He answered coldly. "No not at all brother... I missed you that's all." I whispered following him as he walked towards

InuYasha and his friends. He ingnored my last comment but I knew he heard me. I smiled. "I'll take her for a while now." Sesshomaru said. "What's she been up to lately? Lot's of trouble

I suppose." He said looking down at me. I quickly stopped smiling and looked down at my feet. "Of course lot's of trouble she's still our Sasshamaru." InuYasha said. I smiled again

but kept my face hidden. "She's been training pretty hard recently too though." Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's go." He ordered. I willingly followed. He took my hand and flew high into

the air. I couldn't help but laugh I love this every time. We landed. Rin was sleeping on Ah-un and Jakin fell asleep at a nearby tree. "Jakin!" Sesshomaru said sharply and his grip

tightened around my wrist. I whimpered. He released me quickly obviously not meaning to do that on purpose but not bothering to look at me or say a word. Jakin yawned and his eyes

slowly blinked open before widening with terror. He jumped to his feet quickly. "Welcom back me lord." He said looking around making sure Rin was okay before sighing in relief. "Jakin

you were supposed to be keeping guard were you not?" Sesshomaru asked. I shuddered I could tell he was in a bad mood and glad it wasn't at me for once. Definitely going to try

to keep it that way. "Y-yes me lord. I'm Sorry lord Sesshomaru." he stuttered. "You got lucky this time. If it happens again I will not hesitate to kill you Jakin." He threatened. Jakin nodded.

"Yes me lord." He says that all the time but has never done it yet. Rin woke up at the yelling and yawned stretching then jumping off Ah-un. "Yay it's lord Sesshomaru! He's back

Master Jakin!" Rin squealed happily. "He brought Sasshamaru back too." She said smiling at me. I smiled back but quickly stopped when Sesshomaru turned to look at me. "Go get

Rin some Lunch." Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes onii-sama right away." I darted off into the forest using my nose to track down the closest thing I could find. The dog scent was in the air but

it wasn't InuYasha's or Sesshomaru's. It was very close though. I decided to get Rin food first then maybe later I could go investigate. I found an apple tree nearby and quickly climbed

up picking as many as I could carry and holding one with my teeth. I ran back and dropped the pile of apples before rin. "Yay!" She said sitting down and starting to eat. I sat beside

her and laid back looking up at the sky. I kept thinking about the other scent. I looked around Sesshomaru was now standing silently be Ah-un. Maybe he wouldn't care if I just... I

walked towards the trees. "Where are you going Sasshamaru?" He asked turning around to look ot me. "Oh no where I just thought I'd... Rin needs a variety of things not just a bunch

of apples I was just going to get some more things I saw on the way back." I lied. I was completely scared that he'd know right away. I very seldomly ever lie to him because if he

finds out (which he normally does.) I'd be wishing for days after that I never had. He nodded and turned back around. I smiled to myself before heading towards the strong dog scent.

I followed it until I reached a cave. A very handsome guy with a ponytail came out and started walking down the path. I stared at him not realizing he was coming towards me. "Hi."

He said. "We've never met before my name's koga." He said holding out his hand and examining my ears and hair. "You look and smell very familiar to me. You're a half demon aren't

you?" He asked curiously. "Umm. Yes my name is Sasshamaru." I answered. "You're name even sounds familiar but we obviously havn't met yet." He answered. "I am the leader of the

great southern yokai wolf tribe. This is our home." He said politely. "Oh I'm sorry I was just curious." I said looking down. He lifted my chin up gently. "It's okay my little puppy."

He answered. I smiled widely blushing. Suddenly he jumped in front of me hiding me behind him and growled. "WHat do you want Sessho-" He stopped mid sentence and turned

around looking at my frightened face. "You. That's why you looked and smelt familiar. Are you related to Sesshomaru and InuYasha?" He asked. "Well done genius. Let's go now

Sasshamaru!" Sesshomaru growled warningly. "Sadly yes I'm their little sister." I whispered. Sesshomaru hearing my comment rushed over to me angrily. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!

I'm coming!" I said pleadingly. Walking towards him and the trees flinching as I walked by him. I could tell he was furious and I was terrified. When we got to the trees he grabbed my

wrist tightly flying onto the air. We went far away from where Rin, Jakin, and Ah-Un were. He threw me to the ground hard before he landed. "Uhh!" I moaned when I hit. "What exactly

do you think you were doing?" Sesshomaru asked. "I just met him I wasn't doing anything I swear." I answered fearfully. "Sure you weren't because I stopped you in time. Why were you

there in the first place?" He asked angrily. "I was just curious. I never met him before but both of you have?" I asked confused. "You were probably with me when he met InuYasha and

you were with InuYasha when I met him but that doesn't give you the right to lie to me and go wondering off into the damn woods alone!" He yelled. "Get up now!" He ordered. I stood

up quickly flinching away from him. "I can not believe you lied to me." He growled. His eyes turned red with rage. "Sesshomaru p-please." I begged. "Don't!" He growled warningly. I

stopped talking immediately. He grabbed me pulling me towards him and pulled my kimono off swiftly letting the poison seep into his claws. Tears rolled down my face as I stood there

shakedly. He spun me around spanking me harshly letting the poison seep into my skin. "Uhhh!" I cried. Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack He continued for another ten minutes

before stopping and spun me back around looking at me. His eyes were still red as I sobbed. I wondered how much longer he could saty angry and how much more pain my body

could take. He grabbed onto my arms letting his nails slid slowly down leaving long scratches all the way down which thankfully weren't too deep. I bled slowly. I cried out in pain.

He stopped and I fell to the ground in a pitiful ball. "Get up now Sasshamaru!" he ordered the anger still ringing in his voice. I shook my head and shielded it with my hands. His

poisonous claws slashed long scratches across my back. I cried waiting for the next hit to come but it didn't was it over? I looked up confusedly watching as the redness faded from his

eyes. He picked me up gently carrying me. I was in so much pain I didn't even care who would see me this way. He took me to lady Kaede's hut which was currently empty and laid me

down. InuYasha Kagome and Sango came in a couple minutes later. I was glad Miroku and shippo didn't I was still sobbing. "Wow he really got you good." InuYasha said holding my

kimono in his hands. Kagome gaspedd. "How could he do this?" She shrieked. "I wouldn't put it past him." Sango answered. "She heals faster then people she's a half-demon besides

you heard what she did she deserved this. Kagome sighed. "I forgot she could heal faster." "So because of that he punishes her more severely?" Sango asked in half understandment

and half curiosity. InuYasha nodded. "She's lucky I don't plan on punishing her too." He said. "Thank you InuYasha." I muttered.

"Hmph this will be pain enough." He said pulling a rag and the alcohol stuff out of Kagomes back. I started crying again with anticipation. I tried to struggle against him but was too weak.

"Knock it off." He ordered. I fell limp. He sat down and leaned me forward taking care of my back first and then my arms. Kagome wrapped the bandage around my chest and back and

then down each of my arms tieing them tightly as I whimpered. InuYasha got up pulling my up gently with him. "Ouch I see he spanked you pretty good too." He said smiling. I nodded

shamefully. He pulled the kimono over me gently. "Shouldn't she rest in Kaede's for a little bit?" Kagome asked. "No she'll be fine she can rest with us shippo's probably freaking out

anyways." He answered. Kagome nodded. InuYasha picked me up gently carrying me outside and sat by a tree laying me in front of the tree with my head up against him. Shippo came

over. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah shippo I'm fine." I answered. He saw the bandages on my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm okay Shippo, I promise, I'm just... a little... tired." I said yawning. Shippo nodded. "Shippo!" Kagome called. "Yay Kagome you're back!" Shippo yelled excitedly hopping over into her

arms. Kagome laughed and spun him around. I smiled. InuYasha hugged me tighter on his lap and I buried my head in his shoulder closing my eyes. "Sesshomaru wants you back by

tomorrow." InuYasha said. "I suggest you behave this time. "Okay Onii-sama I promise I will." I muttered. "Okay get some rest." He said running his hands through my hair gently.

* * *

I jumped awake but hoped InuYasha didn't notice. "Are you up yet?" He asked. "Mmm" I answered stretching. "Hurry up and get up if you want to eat before you go." He said. "Can't

we just sit here for a while. "It's way past morning if you don't hurry I'm sure Sesshomaru will be here very soon and not in a good mood either." He said. My eyes shot open. "I really

slept for that long?" I asked shocked. "Yeah almost a whole day has passed It'll be night time in a little while." I yawned and got up stretching. "Good news guys!" Miroku said

coming out of the forest with a smiling Sango by his side. "We found some watermelons." He explains. "Oh hi sleepy head." He called to me. "Good morn- afternoon Miroku!" I called

waving. "Yay watermelons that's one of my favorites!" Shippo said excitedly. "Isn't almost everything one of your favorites?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. "So." Shippo said crossing

his arms. "Nevermind." InuYasha got up. "Come on lets go help." He said. I smiled and nodded. We walked over to Kirara and took the watermelons off her back. She meowed

gratefully returning to her cute little kitten form. We walked back over and carefully cut the watermelon with our nails splitting it up for every one. I took a small piece to Kirara and

she purred happily. I finished half of the watermelon then flinched. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked just as Sesshomaru came out from the trees. "I can explain! I'm sorry I

overslept and..." I started making my way toward him fearfully. "Just shut up let's go." He said. "Yes Onii-sama." I waved good bye quickly and followed. "I hope he doesn't punish her

for that." Sango said. Miroku nodded. "Can't you talk to him?" Kagome asked. "I don't think it'll do any good but I can try." Inuyasha anwered running towards the trees. "Wait

Sesshomaru Sashamaru!" He called. I turned around. Sesshomaru growled grabbing my arm and making me turn back around quickly. I whimpered but stood there. "Stay here and don't

move an inch." He warned. I nodded. "Yes Onii-sama." I stood there fearfully trying not to move. Sesshomaru walked away I wondered what was going on but didn't dare to go find out.

"I don't think you should punish her for this it was my fault Onii-sama I should have woke her up and..." "I wasn't planning on it and since when have you gone soft? Calling me

Onii-sama? Protecting her? Those humans have changed you a lot and I will not be told how to take care of Sasshamaru especially not by you. Be soft if you want to but that will

never happen to me." Sesshomaru growled walking back to me. "Let's go." He ordered. I nodded. (He was right InuYasha used to be just as strict as Sesshomaru before he liked humans.

But he was also wrong about something. Even though he could be just as hard as he was before... Sometimes I could tell he was getting a little softer. Maybe it was Rin causing it all. Like

now, normally I would be getting punished just as severely as yesterday no matter what. So he definitely has softened a little at least...) "Sasshamaru!" Sesshomaru yelled. I whimpered.

(maybe...)


	6. Chapter 6

I hate being in my human form I feel so much weaker. I am so much more tired too. I thought yawning. I continued to follow Sesshomaru until we got to where Ah-Un was. But where

was Rin and Jakin? I sleepily followed Sesshomaru as he tracked them up the river a little further. "Rin! Come on! You know Lord Sesshomaru won't be pleased with you going wandering

off with out me!" Jakin called. I looked at Sesshomaru his face turned hard making me cringe. He looked over at me. "Sorry. Out of habit I guess." I answered. He turned away looking

towards Jakin again. "Rin." He called. Rin looked at us and her eyes widened. "Yes lord sesshomaru?" She answered weakly. "Come here rin." He replied. "Yes lord sesshomaru." She

walked towards him sluggishly. "Why were you not listening to Jakin while I was gone? He was right a moment ago and you know it." Rin looked down fidgeting. "I'm sorry lord

sesshomaru." She whispered. "So you don't have a reason for this behavior of yours?" He asked. "No lord sesshomaru." She answered quietly. I watched shocked as he knelt down

and spun the little girl around giving her five sharp smacks on her kimono. He turned her around and she was wwiping the tears away from her eyes. "Do not do that Rin. When I am not

here you listen to Jakin and stay with Ah-un so they can protect you. You could have got kidnapped by another demon." He said. "I know I'm sorry." She sobbed hugging him and barrying

her face in his chest. He hugged her back and I looked at theme completely amazed. Sesshomaru? My older brother! Hugging a human girl? and treating her like... like his daughter?

He let go of her and continued walking. "let's go." He ordered. They followed but I was still frozen to the spot. He turned around not hearing me follow. "Sasshamaru!" He called. I

snapped out of it quickly. "Umm... sorry." I said running to catch up. He continued walking as if nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru left a while ago and left me with Ah-un, Rin, and Jakin. I was getting really sick of Jakin's shit. "Why can't you be more like your brother?" He yelled.

"Oh what? Threaten to kill you every five minutes? Trust me I can do that you ugly toad." I said. "What did you just say to me!" He asked. "What those ears of yours don't work?" I asked.

"Yeah sure be like my brother. Like I don't try! But the fact of the matter is my brother is a hypocrite! He's always talking about how Inuyasha went soft for humans! What does he call that?" I yelled pointing at Rin.

"I know me lord better then any one and he is not!" Jakin yelled. "Ya try again there are two people who knew him way before you did, Inuyasha and I and I know he can be a real fucking asshol-" I heard footsteps behind me and caught Sesshomaru's scent. "as forgiving and merciful as... Yeah I got nothing." I finished and spun around quickly.

He glided towards me quickly. "W-welcome back." I whispered. Smack! I fell to the ground. "I'm sorry please!" I begged. "Let's go now. I'll deal with you later, I have somewhere to be."

I followed fearfully. "Why's she so angry? Does she hate me that much?" I heard Rin ask. "No she's just a real pain to everyone." Jakin said. I turned around and punched him.

"You're more of a pain then me toad." I said. "I do not hate you Rin." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded, before I walked right over Jakin. "Stay here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin and Jakin hid. Yeah right, I don't hide from anything and I never will. I followed Sesshomaru. "Didn't I tell you to stay?" He growled. I stood motionlessly."Go back now." He ordered.

"No." I answered. He glared at me over his shoulder. "You train me and then you won't let me fight with you. It should be my decision and I will fight." I argued. "Go back now." He growled.

"NO!" I yelled running ahead. I followed the scent it wasn't far. "Who are you?" The demon asked. I am Sasshamaru, daughter of the great dog demon Ino no Taisho." I explained.

"I see, I have fought your father before, luckily enough I got away. His son Sesshomaru was a strong opponent as well." "He is my brother. Enough talk are you going to fight me or what?" I asked him.

"Let the fun begin." He smiled evilly. I grabbed my bow quickly and some arrows. He lunged at me with his sword. I tripped. "You must be ready for a fight before it starts.

Don't you know anything?" He asked laughing. "Enough to kill you!" I yelled pulling the arrow back and shooting him in his leg. I watched as he stumbled around.

"I thought this would be harder, what a pity, my brother and father wasting their time with the likes of you." Just then he grabbed the arrow causing it to dissolve instantly.

How the hell did he do that! He laughed as I stared at him wide-eyed. I went to reload my bow and he grabbed my arm. "Now I shall slowly dissolve you piece by piece.

Just like that arrow." He laughed. I heard a sword being drawn and sliced through the air. I screamed when the demon's blood trickled down my kimono. He released me and spun around facing a very angry-looking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came over to me. "Are you hurt?" He asked. "No Onii-sama." I answered. "Then you will be." He replied. I shuddered. He pushed me to the ground.

"Stay there. Stare at the ground and do not move an inch!" I growled at him. He kicked my side making me yelp. "Do as I say." I quickly obeyed. I listened as they continued to fight.

I peeked up for a second. Sesshomaru was attacking him with his poison claws. I unthinkingly grabbed another arrow and pulled back. It hit the demon right in the back of his head.

He screamed loudly and vanished. I looked down quickly. "What did I tell you?" Sesshomaru growled. I looked up at him. "Don't move an inch and stare at the ground." I repeated.

"Then would you like to explain to me why the hell you disobeyed me again?" He asked angrily. "I- I just wanted to help." I said. "I don't need your help, you need mine, you would be dead right now if I didn't come save you, or even if he didn't take his time with you." He said.

"Yeah like you care." I muttered. "No Sasshamaru I don't care that's why I came." He said sarcastically.

A wave of guilt rushed through me. "You are not ready for demons like him, far from it! You will obey me! When I tell you not to do something you will obey that too!" He lectured.

"Yes Onii-sama." I answered, wondering fearfully about what he would do this time.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to punish me aren't you onii-sama?" I asked.

"Why would you even ask something that stupid, but come on first you need to get washed up and eat, battling an enemy can take a lot of energy out of you."

I nodded and followed him to a nearby hot spring. He gently slipped off my kimono. I stepped down into the warm water feeling revived instantaneously.

"I'm going to go find you something to eat, stay right here or else…" He let the threat linger.

"Yes Sir." I answered. I knew I was in huge trouble but right now I felt too good to care. Sesshomaru worried about me, which did make me feel guilty, but it also made me feel loved.

He cares about me, even though he doesn't show it often, he does love me. I smiled and sunk down into the water thoughtfully.

I heard footsteps behind me and thinking it was Sesshomaru I didn't bother moving.

"Hey there beautiful." A man's voice said right beside me. I jumped and spun around, it was Koga.

"What are you doing here?" I asked frantically.

"Well hello to you too." He replied.

I blushed, "Sorry, hi... but you don't understand you have to go Sesshomaru's going to be back any second."

"But I've missed you." He said. I felt my blush deepen.

"But we've only met once. Do you even remember my name Koga?" I asked.

"How could I ever forget my lovely Sasshamaru? You never explained to me why they named you that anyways, maru is normally the ending to a guy's name." He said.

"Well my parents were expecting a third son, but I like it the sassha part makes it feminine but it's strong at the same time." I explained.

"Well that fits you well actually. Oh and I almost forgot! I brought you something." He said handing me a rose.

I smiled, "Thank you, but please you must go if not he's going to kill you… and then kill me." I begged.

"Hopefully we will meet again soon then, my princess." He said before departing. I turned around twirling the stem in my hand happily, quickly losing track of time.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

I jumped and hid it behind my back, "Nothing!"

"Who was here?" He asked angrily.

"No one!" I lied quickly.

"Don't you dare lie to me Sasshamaru, I want to know who was here, and what you're hiding right now!" He said sternly.

I stayed quiet and looked away. "If I get to one you're getting double... 3... 2..."

"Okay, okay!" I whimpered but I couldn't force myself to move from the spot.

"One, now you're getting double, and do not make me come in after you." He warned. Once again I couldn't get myself to move, so instead I just shook my head.

"Sasshamaru you are really testing my patience. Come here right now!" He growled.

I walked over to the edge and he pulled me up. "Give it here." He ordered. I handed it to him reluctantly.

"So it was him." I nodded in confirmation. He gripped my arm tighter and spun me around.

"Don't ever disobey me like that again. You will come when I call do you understand me?" He asked emphasizing each word with another smack.

The short spanking stung even worse since I was still wet. I already had tears running down my face when he spun me back around. I nodded.

"Answer me!" He chastised.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes s-sir." I sobbed.

"Good, now why was he here?" He asked.

"I don't kn-now, he s-said he j-just wanted to s-say hi because he m-missed me." I sobbed.

"Then why would you lie to me?" He said looking hurt. I desperately wanted to just hug him and have him hold me like he used to when we were younger.

"I... I thought you'd be angry." I said.

"I am of course, but I'm angrier that you would even try to lie to me Sasshamaru." He said disapprovingly. I started crying harder.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry." I cried. He sighed and wrapped my Kimono back around me.

"You're going to get sick, come on you need to eat. He led me over to the woods and we sat down, up against the trees.

He pulled a couple pears out of his pocket, here at least eat one now." He said. I nodded.

"I tried to tell him to leave honestly, but he wouldn't listen. Please don't be angry with me." I said after I calmed down a little bit.

"I believe you, but you're still in trouble for the demon situation and now lying to me." He said.

"Yes Sir." After I ate one he was satisfied.

"Well then let's get this over with, Jaken and Rin are probably worried." He said.

I stood up fearfully and diverted my eyes to the ground. To my surprise, he walked along the hot spring to a large rock sitting near the edge.

I followed him hesitantly. "W-what are you g-going to do to me?" I asked.

"You're getting a spanking Sesshomaru." He said sitting down. He pulled me over his lap causing me to whimper.

He raised his hand high and brought it down hard. I gasped at the amount of force he put behind one smack.

This was going to hurt way more than I thought. He continued relentlessly.

"Why are you in trouble Sasshamaru?" He asked after a couple of minutes. I really didn't want to talk.

The sting was growing to an excruciatingly painful level and it was hard not to cry out. A couple extra hard smacks reminded me that he was waiting.

"Ow! I ran o-off alone to fight a d-demon ow and I ow almost got myself killed, then I dis-oww-beyed you again by not staying ow-out of the way, and then I lied to you." I said.

He stood me up, "You're punishment isn't quite over yet." He said.

"I took so long because I happened to see our brother and his friends on the way back and we started talking. Then I borrowed something off of them." He said.

I stared at him confused. He pulled out the cane Miroku acquired and I cringed.

"N-no Please Sir! Please I'm s-sorry, i-it's going to hurt!" I cried.

"It's supposed to Sasshamaru. You are getting twenty for putting your life in danger and ten for lying." He said.

"Now bend over that rock unless you want double that." He said.

I quickly obeyed. With a loud swish the cane came down and I jumped up trying to rub the sting away.

"Sasshamaru if you move again I'm adding more." He warned.

"Y-yes sir." I answered bending back over. I lost track after like ten. I was clinging to the rock as hard as I could.

I didn't even notice when he finally stopped until he pulled me up into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began rambling out apologies.

He rubbed soothing circles in my back. "You're forgiven little sister." He said. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked.

Once he thought I was asleep he whispered, "You don't know how badly you scared me baby girl."

Soon enough I actually fell asleep. He woke me up right before we got to where we'd left Jaken and Rin with Ah-Un.

"We're back now, when I was returning the cane, InuYasha told me to tell you to behave or you'll be in more trouble when you get back to him, and that you better be training hard." He said.

I nodded but I pulled him back, "I'm sorry I scared you." I said.

Realizing I was awake earlier he narrowed his eyes at me knowingly.

I laughed nervously, "Well I guess I didn't think that one through."

I swore I saw a faint smile on the corner of his lips. He turned away abruptly. We took a couple more steps and Rin came running over to us.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!" She said excitedly. He picked her up and sat her on Ah-Un.

"Let's go Jaken we're leaving." He said coldly. Back to his normal self. I smiled.

"Hi Sasshamaru." She said.

"Hello Rin." I greeted handing her the other pear.

"Oh thank you!" She said excitedly. She looked back at me suspiciously.

"You look like you've been crying Sasshamaru, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said smiling.

I turned away, "My ass just fucking hurts." I muttered.

"What, why does your ass fucking hurt? What does that mean?" She repeated.

"No Shush!" I said frantically. Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder dangerously before spinning around.

"I'm sorry! I thought she couldn't hear me!" I said quickly.

Smack!

I clutched my newly throbbing face. "Ow! I saw that one coming." I muttered again.

"There will be a lot more if you don't keep your mouth shut." He said.

"Yes sir, sorry. Rin don't say those words they're bad." I explained.

She covered her mouth, "Oh I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" She said quickly.

"It's okay Rin, YOU didn't know." He said. He glared at me for another moment before turning back around and continuing.

I sighed, I'm not very good at staying out of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm just bored is all." I answered.

"Why don't you practice then?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Obviously, I couldn't practice with my sword and walk so I started with my bow.

Eventually Rin started making it into a game, "Shoot that one, and shoot that one!" She pointed giggling when the arrow landed.

"Yay!" She'd yell excitedly. Or "Aw, try again, again!" I laughed at her facial expressions when her eyes lit up or widened.

"Onii-sama do you smell that?" I asked worryingly.

"Rin get down!" I whispered frantically I grabbed her off of ah-un and shielded her with my body just as fire came shooting out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru glared around looking for who or what caused it. I saw a glimpse of blackness and pulled back quickly shooting at it.

Whatever it was I managed to pin in to a tree not far in front of us, maybe a mile away if that.

"Stay here Jaken, protect Rin." I ordered. Sesshomaru didn't stop me from following only a couple steps behind him.

"Retrieve your arrow." He commanded. I paused for a second looking at him confused.

"Do it now!" He demanded. I instantly sped ahead and grabbed it pinning the culprit with one of my claws.

He tried to run but I forced him against the tree, "Nice try but you're not going anywhere." I said. I pulled off the hood and stumbled backwards.

It was just a young boy, maybe fifteen. The arrow left a gash in his arm that was bleeding out pretty badly.

"How? Why did you do that? What the hell were you doing?" I asked. The boy glared at me fiercely.

"I'm a demon hunter; I've always been, my father told me to kill demons like you!" He spat.

"Look kid! Never mind get out of here now!" I said quickly.

"I'm not a kid I'm probably as old as you!" He argued.

He had no clue how wrong he was, "I'm trying to spare your life now get your ass out of here! Go see Lady Kaede she lives in a village not far from here tell her Sasshamaru sent you to hide out there. Go now! Run!" I instructed.

The boy looked at me curiously as if wondering if it was a trap. Deciding that it wasn't he quickly obeyed and ran off clutching his arm with his good hand.

I glimpsed back to see Sesshomaru running towards me. I pretended to faint but he caught me before I could hit the ground. Hopefully I'd be able to stall him long enough.

"Sasshamaru!" He said urgently trying to wake me up. He patted my face not to gently. Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn he's not very good at waking people up nicely.

The boy probably had enough time to reach the village by now, he should be safe.

I tried not to grin and hoped to our father, the previous lord of the western lands, that I would be convincing enough to fool him.

I let my eyes flutter open slowly. "Sesshomaru I… I'm okay." I answered.

"You're okay! What happened? How could you let that human get the better of you? You're such a disgrace!" He growled letting me go.

"For your information that boy was a demon hunter! Maybe you didn't notice but he also knows magic!" I yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me Sasshamaru, with all your training you've gotten from me and our stupid brother you couldn't defeat a human!" He yelled.

I couldn't risk him going after the boy, damn, now I was about to put my own life in danger for a human!

"Well maybe if I would have had a better teacher instead of a couple good-for-nothing, low life, dog-"He backhanded me brutally and I fell to the ground again.

Damn I could not believe I was doing this but, "Fucking bastard that hurt!" I yelled. "Why don't you fight like the real 'lord' that you claim to be?" I challenged loudly.

I knew I was about to get my ass handed to me but I had no other choice. I drew my sword and pointed it at him. Worst move I've ever made!

He's going to fucking murder me! I tried to hold it steadily and not run away screaming my head off. I had to do this. Oh it was definitely distracting him enough though so my plan was working.

He drew his tenseiga, "I'll put you back in your place pup!" He growled lunging at me. I was able to dodge him but he spun around to quickly and knocked my sword out of my hand.

It went flying across the field. I ran towards it grabbing my bow at the same time and sent an arrow speeding towards him.

He cut it in half effortlessly, and continued walking slowly towards me. Fuck! I'm so fucking stupid, and screwed!

I tripped backwards over a rock and mentally kicked myself. Way to go graceful! Scrambling backwards I felt around the ground with my hands.

I just grasped the blade as he reached me. He stepped on my ankle making me cry out in pain. This had to be the stupidest thing I've ever done.

Pointing his sword at my neck I quickly dropped mine again and raised my hands in the air in submission, leaving myself completely at his mercy.

Unfortunately he wasn't known to have any except towards that human girl Rin.

He grazed the tip along my neck lightly; I didn't dare to struggle, or try to apologize. Leaning away from the blade, I tilted my head towards my right shoulder.

He slashed his sword against my left cheek which was mistakenly raised up towards him. I yelped and my instincts told me to inspect the damage with my hand.

"No, don't touch it or I will cut you again, understand?" He asked. I nodded.

"What was that?"

"Yes Sir." I answered.

"Good, now let my make something perfectly clear, do you know why you're alive right now?" he asked.

"No sir." I answered looking away.

"Look at me," He warned, "The only reason you still live is because you saved her today." He said.

"That's also the only reason I'm letting you off so easily. I don't know what you were trying to pull back there but I don't care, next time you even think of intervening with my plans, or talking to me like that, remember why and who you got that scratch from, don't forget your place again." He warned.

"Yes sir." I answered. I should have known he'd figure it out, he's not stupid. He knows I could have easily finished that human off I'd tried.

"We're leaving." He said walking away. Limping because of my ankle, I struggled to keep up with him.

Fortunately only about five minutes later we ran into InuYasha and his friends. For once I was actually glad to see him.

Kagome immediately pulled out her first aid supplies from her bag and guided me the other way towards the Town. We stopped about halfway though.

After talking with Sesshomaru, InuYasha caught up a couple minutes later. Kagome was bandaging my ankle when he arrived.

"I think it's broken, for humans it would take about a month to recover from this." She said.

"Calm down Kagome, she'll be healed within a week then." He said.

I kept my face away from her but she just realized the cut that was there and stood up making her way towards it.

"Don't. Touch. It." I warned. Apparently even Kagome, as stubborn as she is, was smart enough to realize that I wasn't going to take her help.

Deciding it wasn't worth it, she backed off and let me be without even one down command.

To my surprise no one even questioned me once instead they went on moving like I wasn't even there. Even the little fox demon brat didn't say a word to me.

I followed them silently until we got closer to the village and I remembered the very reason all of this just happened.

I sprinted ahead of them my ankle throbbing the whole way like I was repeatedly being stabbed with a knife.

I had to make sure that human boy was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

I ignored Kagome's calls and continued running. "Sasshamaru stop! You can't run with your ankle the way it is!" She yelled.

"Try me!" I yelled back; apparently I was in the mood to piss every one off today.

I saw Kaede's hut and ran in without knocking or announcing I was there. There is no point in wasting time on stupid things like that.

I was glad to see the boy there just as I told him. "Good, you found your way." I smiled sitting next to him.

"What's happened Sasshamaru?" Kaede asked.

"Didn't he tell you?" I asked confused.

"I was just told the part about him being told to find me and hide here by you." She explained. The others walked in but didn't interrupt us.

"This kid thought he could take down demons by himself and decided to try and attack my brother Lord Sesshomaru." I began. Kagome gasped and stared at the 'kid.'

I smiled, "He's lucky I was there to save him, of course he did get hit with my arrow," I paused remembering, "Will he be okay?" I asked.

"He should be fine, I was able to remove the arrow and bandage him up. I also gave him a herb mixture to help fasten his recovery; he should even be able to use his left arm again, eventually." She said.

"Why do you care anyways, demons like you don't have hearts?" The 'kid' said glaring.

"You should know by now that that's not true. Not all demons are bad. You have no clue how much I went through just to get you here safely. That demon you pissed off isn't one of the nicest." I said.

"Sasshamaru watch your mouth or you're going to see how not nice of a demon I can be." InuYasha said.

I cringed, "Sorry sir."

"This is my other brother InuYasha, the one you tried to attack was our older brother Sesshomaru. I had to pis- Sorry, sorry, make him extremely mad for him to ignore you and come after me." I explained.

"It's true she did, and said a lot of things she shouldn't have, and he definitely gave her what she deserved." InuYasha chimed in. I stared at the floor.

"That also included a comment about her other brother and I being a couple of good for nothing low life dogs." InuYasha said.

I laughed nervously, "You heard about that?"

He glared at me, "Yes, so you're lucky I don't punish you again, if that tongue of yours slips up again your sorry butt will be paying for it."

I cringed, "S-sorry sir, I understand."

"Those two are only half demons anyways." Miroku said.

"Only?" InuYasha and I asked simultaneously.

"Watch your mouth monk or you'll be the next one with a broken ankle." I said.

"You were the one who was told to watch your mouth; don't ever talk to me like that!" Miroku argued.

"Actually I think I'm going to let that one slide since I was thinking the same thing." InuYasha said.

I grinned at Miroku who glared back at me with frustration. Yup it's definitely pissing every one off day.

"So child, who told you that demons don't have hearts?" Kaede asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"I'm not a child." He said.

"To me everyone's a child." I mimicked as Kaede said it. Kaede looked at me sternly and I looked down.

InuYasha knelt down to where I was sitting, "That's the last straw Sasshamaru when we leave you're in trouble."

"No, wait, Onii-sama I'm sorry please!" I whined, "Don't you think I've been punished enough today?"

"Apparently not since you can't control that mouth of yours, I think a nice hard spanking should take care of that pretty quickly, don't you?" He asked.

I blushed and felt my eyes getting watery. This was so embarrassing but I was too afraid of InuYasha spanking me at the moment to care, "Please no sir, I'm sorry I promise I won't say anything else disrespectful." I whined.

"Keep arguing with me and it's only going to be worse." He warned.

"Bu-"I began. He shook his head, and I quickly fell silent.

"That's more like it, and you will apologize." InuYasha ordered.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Lady Kaede." I whispered.

"I forgive you; now let's get back to the subject." I nodded, "Yes ma'am." Kaede gestured to him to continue.

He continued looking towards InuYasha and I, "Uh I- I'm not in trouble too am I?" He asked looking around the room.

"No we just want to know a little more about you." Kaede said soothingly.

His face immediately relaxed, "My father told me that. He was a very strict demon hunter. He trained me and taught me magic since I was little, while always telling me stories about how evil demons were." He answered.

"But why did he hate them so much, did they attack your village often?" Kaede asked curiously.

"No, when I was very little my mom went down to a river near where we were staying to fetch some water. Unfortunately she had very bad timing. These really nasty demons killed her. When my father got there it was already too late but he wanted revenge. He slaughtered them all out of rage with his own hands. But it wasn't enough for him. He started training increasingly hard and when I was old enough he trained me the same way." He explained.

"Where's your father now?" Kaede asked knowingly.

Tears filled the boys' eyes, "H-he got killed not too long ago. We were out training and he told me to run. I wanted to stay and fight with him but he said that these demons were too dangerous." The boy started sobbing.

"But I was stubborn! I disobeyed him and jumped into the fight alongside him. It was going well at first; we were able to kill the first one together. But then when I was fighting the second one it knocked me down. My father became distracted and when he was running to help me the last demon stabbed him from behind." He regained his control and wiped his eyes.

After breathing for a moment he continued, "I was able to get back up and used the fire magic to kill the second demon. My father used the last of his strength to freeze the last demon. I remember running over to him and supporting his head in my lap. I remember begging him to stay with me, pleading with him to stay awake while I went to search for help but it was no use. He told me that he would die at that spot and he was okay with it b-because… because he was proud of me. Then he died. First I was really angry. I kicked the demon over and watched as its frozen body shatter to millions of pieces but it wasn't enough. Just like when the demons killed my mom and killing them wasn't enough for him. I felt the same way. So I burned his body like he would have wanted and continued on. I've been fighting demons alone ever since." Kagome and Sango were sniffling at the story.

I wiped my eyes and waited for someone to speak, it was Kaede, "Well you shouldn't have to travel any longer, if you want to protect against demons, and the kinds you know are bad then stay here. We have some empty huts just for occasions like these. You may live in one and join the other men here who fight to protect our village. I can introduce you to the leader of them tomorrow, why don't I take you to a hut?" She asked.

"That's extremely kind of you I'd be glad to live here." He accepted.

"Do all of you live here too?" He asked.

"Not exactly but we come by a lot." Kagome explained.

"We should get going; we hope to see you again soon." Kagome said.

"Stay safe kid." Sango said. "Yeah be careful." Miroku said waving goodbye. Kaede left to talk to InuYasha and Kagome so I was the only one left besides him.

"Um… I never got your name?" I asked. "My name's Katsuo, and I'm seventeen."

"Katsuo, wow, I'm-"

"Sasshamaru." He finished, "Such a strange name for a girl but I like it."

"Yeah I get that a lot; my parents thought they were going to have another boy." I explained.

Katsuo meaning victory, heroic, and manly, it definitely did suit him now that I was getting a good look at him.

He was taller than me, but most people are, and he had long black hair. His eyes were a very deep shade of green that reminded me of a field of grass at sunset.

His hood was stripped because of his wound so he was now standing shirtless wearing only his baggy black pants and the bandage wrapped carefully around his left arm.

His skin was tanned and he was very muscular but slim at the same time. What was I doing? Snap out of it!

"Well I, I'll see you around Katsuo." Just saying his name gave me chills. How could I not have noticed before how extremely handsome he was!

Maybe I was just not paying attention. "Yeah see you later Sasshamaru, and good luck." He said.

"Damn I forgot all about that," I muttered to myself angrily, "Thanks I'm going to need luck."

I blushed and he laughed, "Hey isn't that kind of language what got you in trouble missy?" He asked.

I blushed deeper, hearing him refer to me as missy in that kind of tone did wonders for me that I can't even begin to explain.

I had the urge to jump on him and ask him to marry me but I held myself back and played along daringly, "I guess I just never learn my lesson." I said boldly.

"I bet you would if I was the one giving it to you," He said. "Maybe next time we meet I can prove it."

I smiled, "You're not as innocent as you look." I said even though at the moment he looked nothing of innocence. He looked very much in control.

"Then I guess we both have something in common." He retorted.

"Until next time then." I said as I walked out. I waited as they finished talking. I was already excited about the next time I would see Katsuo.

I'm not sure but I think I'm in love. Who am I kidding there was no doubt about it. Unfortunately I had other things to worry about at the moment.

"Let's go." InuYasha said. I nodded and followed behind him fearfully. I was so in for it.

"InuYasha, can you please just forgive me for once?" I asked hopefully.

"No I've been way too light with you lately." InuYasha said.

"Please Kagome can't you convince him?" I asked.

"That performance of yours in there showed us all that you need a refresher in manners and respect Sasshamaru." Kagome said.

We were back where Kagome bandaged my ankle at. "You can be such a bitch sometimes." I muttered. Kagome stared at me in shock.

"What, I didn't do anything?" I said quickly.

"Down girl!" She said without hesitation. I hit the ground hard.

"Ow! Kagome you were just worried about my ankle and then you slam me into the ground like that!" I yelled angrily once I stood up.

"You have bigger problems to worry about." InuYasha said glaring at me.

I shrank away, "It just slipped out! I'm sorry it was an accident!" I defended.

"You don't accidentally say things like that Sasshamaru." InuYasha said.

"But I didn't think any of you would hear me!" I said quickly.

"That doesn't give you the right to say things like that." He said.

I felt myself shaking, "Please Onii-sama punish me some other way! I… I will train all day even with my bad ankle I promise." I said.

"Oh I know you will, right after." InuYasha said.

Sango rolled her eyes, "It's just a spanking, man up and get it over with." She said.

"Obviously you've never been spanked by InuYasha, it hurts like hel- a lot!" I corrected quickly.

"Of course I haven't been, I was like six the last time I got punished that way." She said.

"See I'm too old for this!" I whined.

Miroku smiled evilly, "You're never too old; Sango what are you talking about anyways? You love it when I spank you; I just did the other day too. Don't you remember?"

She smacked him and he held his face where the red hand print now appeared. "Don't talk to me like that when we're with them you idiot, and they meant as a punishment!" She said blushing furiously.

The dumb idiot monk just had to keep talking, "But you were the naughty girl who stole from me and I caught you and punished you." He said depressed.

"Shut up shut up shut up! That's not even like this at all!" Sango said urgently. Kagome stared at her friend wide-eyed. I tried to hold in my laughs but was unsuccessful.

I don't think any of us could ever look at her the same way again.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's enough, go wash up in the river then we can go find some food." Kagome said.

I just retrieved the lost of my arrows from a tree and I looked over to InuYasha for confirmation.

He nodded, "You heard her."

I sighed, that doesn't mean I have to listen to her. In the state I was in though, I was in no mood to argue.

Actually I was in exactly the mood to argue but not the best position to do so. InuYasha had made good of his promise to have me train the rest of the day after I was punished.

I heard some rustling noises coming from the tree line separating us from the village woods and aimed before I picked up the scent. "Don't shoot!" Katsuo's voice called.

I smiled, "Sorry."

"Do you mind lowering that?" he asked.

I laughed and loosened my grip on my bow. "What's going on? You shouldn't be walking through the woods, especially at night."

"Lady Kaede told me where you guys might be, and I wanted to thank you Sasshamaru, so I brought you this." He said holding out a loaf of bread.

It was made fresh, "What you're a cook now too?" I asked.

"Had to feed my father and I somehow, it used to be my mother's job." He explained.

"Well thank you." I said accepting the offer.

I was surprised when he hugged me, "You saved my life, the least I could do is this, I won't forget that, and I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." He whispered in my ear before pulling away.

"It wasn't really a big deal." I answered.

He looked at my face regretfully, "That was my fault, I might as well have done it to you myself."

"Don't talk like that, I'm fine really, this isn't the worst thing my brother has done to me, you can count on that." I said.

"But I was so rude, even when you were trying to help, I feel horrible about it." He said.

"Don't it was my choice, and you didn't know any better." I said.

He kissed my uninjured cheek, "Well thank you, I promise I'll take care of myself from now on, see you around Sasshamaru." He put his hands in his pockets and strode back towards the village.

I stood there for a moment shocked and made my face expressionless before turning around.

"Someone's fond of you." The monk said.

"Shut up." I said but I could feel my face heating up.

The others laughed.

The sun was starting to set now signifying that the day was ending. I laid my bow and the quiver of arrows against a tree with my sword and followed Kagome to the river.

We made our way to a deep area that was surrounded by bushes and she removed the bandage from my ankle before we stripped and stepped in.

The water was mercifully cool and I held my breath before diving under. I washed my face and rubbed at the blood that had dried on my left cheek.

After standing still for a moment, I stared at my reflection and saw that the cut had already healed and nothing was left but a pale scar. I had a feeling that no amount of rubbing would make it disappear.

But isn't that what my brother intended? If it disappeared would he cut me again just to prove a point? I shivered at the thought of it.

She had made no effort at a conversation until now, "Why wouldn't you let me help you with that?"

"It's none of your business." I growled.

"It was only a question; don't make me say the words." She warned.

"He told me not to touch it, and if he wouldn't let me then I sure as hell was not letting you." I snapped.

"Why did he tell you that?" She asked. I was surprised that she didn't yell at me for swearing at her.

"He said it would help me remember my place, now can we please not talk about this?" I asked.

She nodded in response.

"Thank you." I answered.

My stomach growled and Kagome smiled at me, "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Sorry." I answered without thinking.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked.

"Oh… um nothing, never mind." I said. When I'm with Sesshomaru he gets angry if I slow him down for pointless things.

She seemed hesitant, "Alright let's go."

We changed back into our clothes and headed back to the clearing. I grabbed my bow and the quiver of arrows and left my sword, the extra weight would just slow me down and I had no use for it at the moment.

"I wanna come!" Shippo whined.

I sighed, "It's fine with me but you have to behave."

He smiled, "Yay!"

He jumped onto my shoulders, "Hold on tight and be very quiet or you'll scare our food away."

"Promise." He said.

"We'll stay here and get a fire going." Sango announced.

"Although it might be much easier if your man would have stuck around, maybe next time." Miroke said.

"I told you to shut up monk." I said smiling.

They laughed again and I thought about what it would be like to have him with us. Sesshomaru would definitely not approve of that, at least not any time soon.

Especially if Katsuo and I were together.

"I'm tired wake me up for dinner." InuYasha said.

"Lazy." I muttered making Shippo laugh.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing sir." We answered simultaneously.

I love Shippo; he is like a little brother to me. He's so playful and cute, and best of all he loves to torment my older brother. InuYasha that is, Sesshomaru scares the hell out of him, he's a smart kid.

I darted into the woods not bothering to wait for Kagome. She'd pick up anything close to camp but I knew the farther away I got the better chance there was of something big hiding.

I also enjoyed running and this was one of my best chances. Shippo giggled as we flew through the woods, jumping high into the air. Once I was a couple miles away I stopped and pounced up into a tree gracefully.

The little fox demon beamed at me widely happy for the free ride, but knowing better then to talk.

We waited there for a couple minutes silently enjoying the sunset. I could smell a mixture of scents nearby and tried to identify them. There were deer and they were close. I grabbed an arrow and positioned it preparing for the kill.

But something else grabbed my attention, there was an all-too-familiar scent approaching quickly.

A couple yards away I saw Sesshomaru appear from the tree line. He hadn't seen me yet and the sun had just set shielding me in the darkness. The deer walked out and they were standing just between us now.

"Why won't you shoot one?" Shippo asked unknowingly.

"Shush!" I whispered. What did I do now? Did I risk him seeing me? Of course he wouldn't think a deer wouldn't just drop dead of an own accord. My stomach growled again.

Damn it I really didn't want to see him! I heard Shippo's stomach growl too followed by a quiet whimper. I couldn't rely just on what Kagome might have gotten.

I had to do it, we were all so hungry and I wasn't going to let my little brother starve. I sighed, if I didn't shoot now he was sure to scare them all away.

"Stay here and keep quiet no matter what." I whispered. I chose the biggest one knowing I would only get one chance; I aimed my arrow at its heart and took the shot.

It went down instantly and I jumped in just as the other deer were fleeing. I pulled out the arrow and without thinking I quickly arranged it again and aimed it at my brother's head.

He smiled, "You wouldn't dare try that again in one day would you?" He asked.

I shivered at his tone but lowered the weapon, "No, I didn't see who you were."

He clapped, "Dinner?" He asked approaching my kill.

"Yes." I answered.

"That was a nice shot, great performance too, I'm proud." He complimented.

I let out some of the tension in my body and relaxed, "Thank you sir."

He smiled and brushed my hair gently away from my face before gripping it hard and forcing my head sideways.

"It's a shame that I had to mark such a pretty face, but you still seem to not know your place." He growled.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

His eyes glared at me, "I saw you watching me. Trying to decide what to do, you think you can fool me so easily? Then lit to me on top of it?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know why I pointed the bow at you, just instinct I guess." I answered.

"I think you just need another lesson in respect." He warned.

I cringed away waiting for a hit to come. "No!" Shippo cried.

Sesshomaru gripped my arm tightly and spun me around holding my back up against him.

"You brought the little runt with you, how sweet." He said.

"I won't let you hurt her!" He yelled running up to us.

"I'm going to hurt you myself you brat! I gave you an order!" I yelled.

"Frustrating when your younger ones don't listen to you isn't it?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru please just let him go, don't hurt him please." I said.

He laughed heartlessly, "And who's going to stop me, you?"

"Sesshy please don't hurt him." I begged.

He turned me to face him, "I've had enough of these pointless games. Why should I care about an annoying little brat, I just came to see you. I picked up your scent when you were running. Looks like your human with the bow patched you up well, but you didn't let her touch your face."

"No sir, trust me she tried." I answered.

He surveyed me thoughtfully, "Good, you have impressed me. Have a good dinner, I'll see you very soon."

I nodded, "Thank you sir."

As he was leaving he stopped, "Oh and Sasshamaru," I glanced at him, "if you ever point that weapon at me again I'll kill you Sasshamaru."

It wouldn't be like my brother to leave without a death threat, "I won't."

I saw the corner of his mouth rise into a playful smile just before he turned away.

I let out a breath of relief and grabbed the deer by its antlers. Shippo used his fox magic to support its legs and we carried it back to the camp with ease.

I was really glad I had the chance to wash up before this, I really didn't want to have to explain why I smelt like our new friend.

Kagome was lucky enough to stumble across some strawberries and they were sitting in a pile away from the fire.

"What took you so long?" InuYasha asked.

"Our brother, oh and Shippo almost got himself killed." I explained.

"How'd he do that?" InuYasha asked.

"He disobeyed me and tried to stand up to our brother when I told him to be quiet and stay in the tree." I said glaring at him.

He lowered his eyes to the ground. Kagome spoke up first, "You aren't getting any strawberries."

"But Kagome that's not fair!" The little fox demon whined.

"You should have thought about that before you disobeyed Sasshamaru." InuYasha agreed.

Shippo pouted but reluctantly nodded knowing the consequences if he objected. I smiled at the little demon and as I was eating my share I snuck him one behind my back.

He shoved it in his mouth gratefully when the others weren't looking and sat on my lap the rest of the night, falling asleep on me beside the fire.

I yawned and curled up next to him holding him close to me for extra warmth. I smiled at the fire before letting my heavy eyelids close. Maybe one day.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: REVIEW A LOT!

When I woke up late the next morning, my ankle was hurting even worse than it had the day before. I tried to stand up but it hurt badly, "Ow!" I gasped trying to put support on it.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Are you okay?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah she's fine, she'll get over it." InuYasha said, tough love, that must be our family's motto.

Sango through her hands up in the air, "Whatever, I'm not her guardian." I liked how she didn't try to be either. She was okay with whatever InuYasha says being right. Probably I guessed because she knows that she has no clue on how to raise a half demon.

"InuYasha she could really be hurt." Kagome argued.

"No he is right, and I dislike being babied over something so incredibly stupid. I'm fine." I told her wincing as a stood upright, "See?"

"What's going on you said she'd heal quicker?" Kagome asked.

"How should I know? You said it would take a month for a human right?" InuYasha asked.

"I meant two months; it's usually six to eight weeks." Kagome said.

"Well whatever she's half demon she'll be fine in a week or so, completely healed." InuYasha said.

"Yeah well she should be resting her ankle, or at least just walking," She turned to me, "You haven't been just walking have you?"

I remembered yesterday, "Well no, not really that takes too long, and I um… I kind of jumped out of a tree yesterday but I don't remember it hurting any worse."

Shippo jumped in, "Probably because you were distracted by your brother."

Kagome nodded, "No jumping, or running, only walking, understand?"

I wanted to growl at her, "Whatever."

InuYasha was beside me in a second, "She asked you a question."

"And I answered that question," I retorted.

"Not appropriately," He said.

"Fine, Yes Kagome," I said and she nodded, "Happy now?" I asked walking past him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back and I winced at the pain in my ankle, "Watch your mouth or your ankle will be the least of your problems, I am sick of your attitude."

I glared at him but answered with an angry "Yes sir." Apparently someone didn't sleep very well.

He let go of my arm and I grabbed my stuff, "Well what are we doing today?" I asked.

"You are training again." He told me.

"But I trained all day yesterday!" I growled.

"And you will continue training every time I say to, until I tell you otherwise." He spat.

At that moment I thought of aiming an arrow right at his head, but I figured that wouldn't go over well.

"So are we staying here then?" I asked.

"Yup, there's not much else to do and I think most of us need a little more time to rest." InuYasha declared.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo cheered. Kagome gave him a fiery look clearly saying that I needed the most rest due to my ankle. But he ignored her. No one was allowed to interfere with his parenting skills.

I didn't want to seem weak either so I went along with it, "So what am I doing today?"

"Grab your sword." He said.

I got excited because I don't get to use my sword often in training, but I was a little worried because sword training entailed footwork and my ankle was killing me. I wondered whether he was doing this on purpose.

We both unsheathed our swords and without warning he leapt at me. I squealed embarrassingly but threw my sword up in time to shield me. It made a loud clang as it collided with his and the force behind it knocked my arms down and made me stumble backwards. Everyone was watching now.

But I quickly regained my balance and this time I was ready when he came at me again. I limped around careful not to put too much pressure on my ankle as I blocked him. Due to the amount of energy and force behind his attacks that was about all I could do, was defend myself.

He was definitely doing this on purpose, but what were his intentions? I continued to maneuver around him and he pushed me towards some small rocks on the ground which I painfully tripped over and fell backwards. When he came at me though, I used all my strength to push up off the ground and towards him.

Tears streamed down my face now because of the pain in my ankle when I hit the rocks. But I now realized his intentions; he was trying to break me. Apparently he was fed up with my attitude and instead of punishing me the usual way he was taking a harsher approach. I could feel the love*.

But what surprised me, which I realized as I swung back at him and happily caught his arm just enough to scratch at his skin and cause him to bleed, was that what I also didn't feel was the pain in my ankle. It completely disappeared. Why didn't it hurt anymore?

Sango whispered to Kagome, "Don't worry, it's the adrenaline, she can't even feel a thing at this point."

"It's still not good for her ankle." Kagome responded.

Miroku interrupted, "For the billionth time she's a half demon she can take just about any human injury, and it'll feel like a love pat."

"Then why did it hurt her so much this morning, that didn't seem like a love pat?" Kagome asked.

"The full moon is tonight, she's weaker than usual, they both are." Miroku explained.

"Oh, I completely forgot, now I feel stupid." Kagome said.

"You should," Miroku commented.

"You know monk I really wish I had a sit boy or down girl necklace for you!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha and I looked at each other with horror as we both plummeted to the ground. Luckily out swords didn't get in the way as we dropped.

"Fuck, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

I just rolled over to my side in immense pain, as all the different pains combined and returned. I laid there and groaned, "Stupid bitch."

InuYasha pulled me to my feet and slapped me upside the head, "Ouch! Can you people please realize that I'm in enough pain as it is?"

"Then I suggest you watch your mouth." InuYasha said.

"Damn you get bitchy and whiny during the full moon; it's kind of like a human girl's time of the month." Miroku said. Kagome and Sango glared daggers at him and he backed away, most likely out of slapping range, with his hands in the air, "I was just saying, it's kind of the truth," He laughed nervously.

"What's a human girl's time of the month?" Shippo asked.

Then as if by deciding in their heads the girls broke apart and two things happened at once. Kagome tried to satisfy Shippo, "Nothing sweetheart how about we go find where those strawberries came from?" and I heard a smack followed by a yelp from Miroku.

I smiled, he deserved that, even though he was kind of right, it's not something you say aloud. I am so glad I don't get that, but you think a fox demon would be able to smell blood? I know I can. Oh well, my full moon time is bad enough, and it comes a little more frequently than once a month.

Of course the affects only last a day but it's bad enough. The strawberries were very close to the clearing so they returned quickly, and Shippo was gladly munching away on a giant strawberry.

I would have taken some but I got distracted. My body ached and without my usual reflexes I wasn't able to grab my sword in time as I heard someone entering the clearing.

They sprinted over and grabbed the sword holding it to my neck, "Looking for this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Sir," I answered, and I waited for him to offer it to me before taking it.

"You disgrace your sword more by throwing it on the ground and abandoning it, you don't deserve it, and if there is a next time I will make sure to cut you with it that way you remember." He spoke.

"It wasn't like that Kagome accidentally said the words to control my necklace and InuYasha's and we fell. Then things happened so I…" I started.

"Be quiet, InuYasha's sword wasn't lying on the ground was it?" He asked.

I looked over at InuYasha, "I… I wasn't paying attention, I didn't…"

He cut me off again by raising his hand, "I have no time for your excuses and I told you to be silent."

"Yes Sir." I answered relaxing as he dropped his hand to his side.

"I'll be taking her back with me now," He announced.

I was supposed to always stay with him during the week of the full moon that way they didn't have to hide two humans, and it was less work for them. Also because Sesshomaru was apparently better at dealing with my whiny bullshit, this is why Miroku wasn't used to me being here at this time, but because of what happened yesterday…

"Get your stuff, what the hell are you waiting for did I not just tell you I don't have time for your nonsense?" He questioned.

"S…sorry Sir," I answered jogging towards the tree to grab my stuff as he waited impatiently. Sesshomaru may be a lot of things, graceful, strong, feared, even caring at times, but never patient.

"Walk." Kagome said.

I grabbed my stuff and tried walking back. "Don't listen to her over me, when I say hurry you hurry do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, sorry," I answered.

"Why is she telling our sister to walk anyways?" Sesshomaru asked.

InuYasha spoke before Kagome could, thankfully, "Apparently her ankle is broken, so Kagome thinks she should be careful on it, especially during the full moon."

Kagome's stubborn mouth spoke anyways, "She needs to walk, or she could damage it further."

"Don't you dare tell me what my sister needs human; I'll have her run laps if I want to." He said.

Oh please don't want to. Please don't make me run laps, Kagome shut the fuck up!

"Halffff demmmonnn," Miroku reminded her again pulling her away before she could argue.

I thanked him with my eyes and he nodded and smiled.

"So you're being soft with her then, because of that human girl?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No he…!," Sesshomaru's hand collided with my face, "ouch!" I whined.

"How many times should I have to tell you to be quiet before  
you obey?" He asked me.

"One sir," I answered.

"And?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir." I answered.

He gave me a look saying that if I opened up my mouth again I would be extremely sorry.

"I had her training with her sword, and running around since she got up today." InuYasha said making it sound like it's been all day when it's only been about an hour. I thanked him with my eyes too. Sesshomaru looked at me and I nodded.

"Good because our sister is not going to turn out poorly due to sloppiness, and babying," He said, "Let's go Sasshamaru."

I smiled at their goodbyes, "By Sassha!" Kagome and Sango called.

"See you soon!" Miroku called, followed by an "I love you!" from Shippo. I glance behind me and saw that even though InuYasha hadn't said anything he was smirking, and he waved. I waved back and Sesshomaru yanked my arm brutally, pulling me so towards him so that I just nearly missed the tree I would have walked right into, "Pay attention to where you're walking!" He growled.

"Sorry Sir," I answered rubbing my arm which bruised instantly and I watched as my silver hair turned black. I pouted and continued rubbing my arm, I hate this time of the month.

*Extreme sarcasm if you didn't get that.

An: REVIEW LOTS!


	13. Chapter 13

Man being in human form sucks I sighed and slowly trudged along as the full effects hit me, "It's hottttt. Why's it sooo hot?"

"Your butt is going to be hot in a minute if you don't stop complaining," Sesshomaru warned.

I swallowed hard, "Yes Sir."

"Welcome back!" Rin smiled at us.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken greeted excitedly, before narrowing his eyes at me "Miss Sasshamaru."

"Good to see you too Toad-face," I replied, kneeling down to give Rin a hug. I saw Sesshomaru glare at me warningly over her shoulder.

I cringed inwardly and Rin looked at me, "You alright?"

"Yeah, of course, come on let's go," I smiled picking her up and setting her on Ah-un's back. She took a lock of my hair and examined it giggling, "Look you're like me now!"

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "In more ways then you think kid."She giggled again and Ah-un started to follow Sesshomaru.

"So now everyone will think you're my sister," She said excitedly.

"Rin I already think of you as my sister," I told her.

"Well now everyone will," she said matter-of-factly.

I smiled at her and soon she fell happily asleep.

I ran to the other side of Sesshomaru, "Could you maybe slow down a little why do we have to go so fast Sesshy my ankle hurts?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "We continue."

"But it's so hot," I pouted.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Stop complaining or I will give you something to complain about."

I dropped my head in defeat pouting further, "Can we at least stop and get some water?"

"None around, keep moving," he ordered, "Rin isn't complaining."

"She's asleep and she's been riding Ah-Un this whole time," I hissed. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quickly looking at the ground.

"You're going to be keep it up. This is your final warning." I blanched and looked up only once I saw his feet moving. He looked extremely irritated. I sighed hoping wherever we were going, we'd get there soon.

We walked for a while in silence as I did my best to keep my complaints to myself before I saw it. In front of us about a mile away there was water and lots of it. Tr sun shown down glistening off the sparkling blue waves.

I smiled excitedly and couldn't help the happy squeal that escaped my mouth as I jumped up and down clapping.

I saw my older brother smirk with amusement out of the corner of my eye but when I looked at him he quickly hid it, "Such reactions are not appropriate of my sister and I will not tolerate it so you better straighten up at once."

I quickly stood up straight, and what I hoped to be elegantly, as I did my best to contain my excitement. I can't wait to jump in!

When we finally arrived I tried to make a dash for the water but I was tugged back by my kimono. I looked up at my brother and laughed nervously, "Please?"

Rin clambered down off of Ah-Un and tugged at Sesshomaru's kimono, "Can I go swim now Master Sesshomaru?"

He nodded and she ran excitedly to the water giggling the whole way.

"Oh come on see I reacted normally!" I whined.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "You are not a normal human girl, you are the daughter of the greatest ruler to ever live and more important the sister to a lord, act like it, and then maybe there will be time to play."

I nodded and mumbled, "'m sorry Sir."

He shook his head, "Unsheathe your sword."

"Can I at least get a drink first?" I asked.

He pulled his sword out quickly and swung it at me. I ducked, "Whoa okay so that's a no, got it."

He pointed his so word at me and I fell back onto the ground to avoid it, "I am not amused. You have five seconds before we finish this conversation elsewhere."

My eyes widened and I fumbled for my sword, knowing that the way I've ticked him off today I am probably just postponing the inevitable at this point but I hoped for my backside's sake that I was wrong.

I finally pulled it out and ducked away holding it in a ready position. I let out a slow breath trying to concentrate myself but I was just so hot and so thirsty and exhausted, "Im kind of hungry now too. Can't we just have one day off?" I asked hopeful.

I watched as Gris eyes turned fierce Uh-oh this can't be good.

He swung his sword forcefully and I quickly blocked it with mine. I managed to keep this up for a few more minutes but it was difficult since my ankle was still feeling pretty sore too.

"Come on Sesshy please?"

He growled at me and I glared at him, "Fine." I sheathed my sword once more and laid my stuff against a tree before collapsing on the ground and shielding my eyes from the sun with my right arm.

I laid there momentarily and I could sense him looming over me I just hoped he wouldn't attack if I was unarmed. I peeked out from under my arm and he crossed his. Hmm... That can't be good.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"I'm taking a break, outside of the water since I apparently didn't earn that yet," I replied just as angrily.

"Get up," He ordered.

"Sesshomaru please!" I whined.

Jaken had to add his comment, "Disobedient, ungrateful,"

"Shut up you stupid ugly fucking..." I whimpered as Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and yanked me up cutting me off.

"No Sesshy please!" I cried as he effortlessly threw me over his shoulder. I began my futile struggles and he landed a very forceful smack on my backside,"Owwww!" I cried out sobbing. That alone hurt enough, especially since I was in my human form, and I knew I was in for a lot more.

I was already sobbing uncontrollably when we got to a spot on an old tree stump, "Please Seshy Please I'm s-sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed and set me upright on his lap. He brushed the tears away and held my face between his hands, "Now hush I haven't even done anything yet." He rubbed my back and waited while I quickly calmed myself down.

"Please Seshy can you just give me another warning?" I asked.

"We both know where that leads," He said.

"Please just one more! I promise i'll behave I just need a break for a while please?" I asked.

He shook his head do you think you deserve one?"

"A break or a warning?" I asked.

"Either?" He answered.

I sighed and answered honestly, "No."

"You did not stop complaining even after I warned you. You disobeyed and disrespected me multiple times, you swore and continued to fight with Jaken even after I..."

"He started it though!" I interrupted. He smacked my thigh hard and I whimpered.

"What do you think our father would say if he could see you now?" He asked.

I shook my head and played with a string on his kimono.

"He would beat both of our asses and you know it, yours for being spoiled, and mine for allowing such a thing," He said.

I nodded knowing he was right, "I'm sorry Sesshy. I will accept this punishment and then I will do back out there and train graciously."

He tried to hide his smirk and sighed, "No you will accept this punishment then go out there and do the very important prestigious job of keeping Ron company. Tomorrow we will train."

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you brother."

I felt him smile and then I whimpered as he flipped me down onto his lap. Thirty painfully rough swats later I was crying quietly into his chest as he rubbed my back and rested his chin on my head.

"Hush Sasha it's over now, and you have more important things to be doing then sitting on my lap crying," He said pulling away from me.

I smiled and nodded. I would have probably been fine with just falling asleep on his lap but today he was allowing me to play in the water and that was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I hopped off his lap, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek muttering. "Thank you," excitedly before dashing out to the water. I hopped in quickly washing my face to hide from Rin that I'd been crying and then ran to her scooping her up into the air as she giggled in my arms.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
